Unexpected Series Of Events
by PadfootsFiliam
Summary: Bella is a muggleborn who tries on her new life as a witch. watch as she falls in lov emake friends and other witchy teeny things. and what happens when she meets ladies man sirius? my first fanfic : be nice please will be updated almost every day :
1. Alls Fair in high society

When I first got my letter to Hogwarts I was surprise and shocked. How in the world does a girl like me get to go to school in Britain? I'm Just Your Average quad. Well that's what I call myself. Im1/4 black, 1/4 Mexican from my darling mom and 1/4 English and ¼ Irish from my dad. I know imp a weirdo right well I was always the oddball where ever I go. Considering imp a jumbled up from different ethnicities I am pretty if I do say so my self. I have dark brown wavy and sort of kinky hair. I am sort of pale but with a hint of tan mixed in. My eyes are very light green with a hint of dark purple (I know I'm cool aren't I.) I have a sprinkle of freckles and an evil mischievous smirk I mean smile. I'm around 4'5 and my body and just above average. Well anyways back to my Hogwarts letter and the chaos it's stirred up.

"I can't believe my baby is a wizard!" my mom shouted.

"Witch" I replied coolly, "well I sort of knew this was coming. Remember when I was 5 and I had that hissy fit and broke all the windows in the house. Then the other day that dude Hagrid came to tell us about me being a witch it was all confirmation."

"Well You Have a month left with us you should make it memorable"

I sat on top of the table looking weirdly and him," it's not like you're never going to see me again"

"Well we are just after Hogwarts. Your going to live with you Aunt Katie" dad said quickly

I dropped my glass of juice I just poured, "WHAT!"

"Surprise,"

"Shut up mom. When do I leave?" I asked

Sorry Bella but…the people, normal people what would they think we would lose everything," Dad said nervously

Wow 11 years with you and suddenly imp not good enough for this family you guys are =stupid all you care about is you're stupid high society friends! I'm going to Aunt Katie and I will never com back I! Have a nice life!"

I ran upstairs and surprise surprise everything was packed and there was even a plane ticket to Liverpool. _Wow I can't believe this is happening_. I wondered how I was going on a plane halfway across the world by myself then I saw paper work that my parents filled out allowing me._ How nice._ I've always been so prim and proper but realizing imp a witch has brought a side of me I never seen. Emptied out a suitcase and put only necessary items (clothes, shoes and stuff like that) and a few treasures of my own in a sac backpack got the plane ticket and ran out of the house. I ran and I kept running. "Bad time to wear flats" I thought as my feet were starting to hurt. I stopped when I reached the airport and for a second I just stood there, astonished that I ran all the way to the airport which was on the other side of the city. I took a deep breath and walked into the airport

The Plane Ride was going to take forever I could tell. I sat down in my designated seat only to discover I had to sit next to other people. _Of course Bella this is a public plane. _I sat down and put my iPod on and started listening to some good teen angst music aka Avril Lavigne songs. When I got to her song 'What the Hell' a boy about my age sat down in the same little whatever there called next to me. He was kind of cute, but like brotherly cute. He was small and skinny with short messy jet black hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses. He turned, smiled at me and said "Sup. My names James potter and you?"

He was all laid back and he seemed cool so I told him my name and we started talking. Something in my mind told him he was a not normal person because he was looking at my iPod with great interest. His Mom called him so he said bye and left. He was British so maybe ill see him around. Maybe he was a wizard and I would see him at Hogwarts. Wow now I was getting ahead of myself I changed the artist to Nicki Minaj and fell asleep

After some odd hours the plane landed I woke up and I realized I was the last one on the plane. I got my stuff and ran off the plane. I figured Aunt Katie Would Be waiting for me. I really like Aunt Katie because she was so carefree. However her husband Bill was a notorious monster. I don't see how him and Katie every got together and had 3 kids. _Oh well, just got to live with it_


	2. New Friends

I'm back again so I honestly don't know if anyone is reading my story, if you are please review it will boost my already good confidence sooo much. Well just a little back story to this fanfic, if always wanted Sirius to be with someone. I hate that he's lonely in real life. Well enough of my rambles on with the story!

I do not own harry potter characters except for Bella and other made up characters coming up in the future

After a month of unreasonable physical abuse from my uncle and aunt I finally made it to Kings Cross. I felt sad. I had grown attached to my cousins, protecting them from the evil that this Uncle Bill. Not wanting to be depressed on my first day I shook off that feeling. I walked up to Platform 9 and 10. I stared at it.

_Great I have no idea where Platform 9 ¾ is_. I quickly looked around to see if I can spot anyone who was also going to Hogwarts. After 15 minutes of pointless searching I saw a redheaded girl about my age yell out' "there's The Platform" and started walking towards where I was. I took a deep breathe smiled and asked them, "Hello. My name is Bella Kerri. I could help but noticed that you're planning on going to Platform 9 ¾. I was wondering if I could accompany you because I don't know how.

The redhead girl smiled, "Of course, just follow me because i'm the only on who knows. I'm a muggleborn,"

"Thanks and oh my gosh me too" I grinned and put my arm around her shoulders, "I can tell we are going to get along just great,"

"Ahhh I felt like I was going to get stuck in there" lily stated as we approach the Hogwarts Express. We put our luggage on the train.

"Well I guess we can find a…" I started but was cut short by a squeal from lily as she ran and hugged a small greasy haired kid dressed in too baggy clothes.

Lily dragged him towards me," Severus this is Bella Kerri. She is muggleborn just like me" he stuck out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Kerri" I Shook his hand desperately wanting to laugh at his hair. I looked around and saw that James guy from the plane. I excused myself and walked up to him.

"Hey remember me?" I asked as James turned around. He smiled," hey Bella I would have never guessed you were a witch" I chuckled, "I'm a muggleborn that's why"

A boy James was standing next to tapped him, "Are you not going to introduce us to this lovely girl" I slightly blushed, "Hi I'm Bella Kerri"

"Sirius Black" As he said this he had a smirk on his face that made me melt. I turned to the two other boys

"Remus Lupin" a mousy brown haired kid said

"P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew" a rather large and blond haired boy stammered. I smiled" Hey Everyone. Well it's almost time to leave so we should get on to the train." Every one agreed so we all got on the train and into a compartment. I looked out the window as the train sped off. _I'm going to like it here. I can feel it._

Well please review so I can fix all my mistakes and stuff :D

Next chapter is SORTING! Woo haha


	3. Sorting

**Awesome I'm back did you miss me**** well guess what! I'm hoping that I can finish this chapter on the same day I finished chapter two again any comments or suggestions review please****_ Teya3 P.S I will soon have a pic of Bella Incase my description was not clear enough.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS**

Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and I sat in a boat on our way to Hogwarts. James was talking about Lily, "I'm going to marry her guys," I sat shocked then laughed, " I doubt it now after that little stunt you pulled on the train" James got all the chocolate frog that we bought and threw them at her.

"Oh is it my fault I doubt know how to react when I see a pretty girl….that I like" he added as I glared at him, "I'm only 11 for the love of Merlin"

"Yet You Say You're going to marry her?" Remus asked.

Sirius patted James on the back," Mate…You're screwed," I laughed as James glared at him, " Wow awesome support group here" I Smiled, " Your Welcome we'll be here anytime" James couldn't help but smile, " You're idiot all of you" We all laughed but stopped as we saw Hogwarts. I sat there with my mouth wide open. It was so beautiful so majestic so….awesome. I started wiggling in my seat and acting all hyper. "Hurry hurry I want to go!" I was ready to jump in the water and swim there but Sirius put his arms around me as I was about to jump.

"Not so fast my little vixen" I blushed and playfully punched him, "Shut up you dog" We both laughed and soon we were walking up to the castle.

"I'm going to have a great time getting on McGonagall's nerves" I smirked. James and Sirius agreed. Remus rolled his eyes. I laughed," Don't Worry Remy I wont be like these to, ill actually get work done" James and Sirius Pretended to be offended while Remus chuckled slightly. Soon we we're all walking into what was called the great hall. I was kind of nervous. _All of them are probably going to be in Gryffindor. What if I'm in hufflepuff oh I would die._ I was brought out of my thought by Sirius "I honestly hope in mot in Slytherin." I could hear the As Being Called. I held his hand. "Trust me, with a mind like yours you'll definitely be in Gryffindor" Sirius smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall called. Sirius coolly walked over to the sorting hat. I could tell he was nervous. After what seemed like a few minutes the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" I cheer for Sirius then waited for my turn. Lily got put in to Gryffindor and went to sit next to a girl by the name Of Samantha Anthems. Soon I hear my name being called. I walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on me and it started talking, "well well you have the brains for raven claw but not enough. You're heart is filled will courage yet you are very cunning. Hmmm ill go with GRYFFINDOR!" I heard James Sirius and Lily cheer. I went and sat between James and Sirius and waited for the others.

Remus and Peter also got put into Gryffindor and after some interesting words from Professor Dumbledore food magically appeared. I squealed in excitement and began shoveling food onto my plate. James and Sirius did the same. Remus however slowly ate his food. After about an hour of filling our bellies we headed toward the common rooms.

I walked in to my room to find Lily, Samantha, and two other girls in the room. Each smiled "hi I'm Alice and this is Daphne" I smiled back, "hey guys ahhh girls ahhh" I jumped on my bad' "you het the idea" they all giggled. We sat on our beds and got to know one another. A little while later Lily checked her watch, "oh my god it's nearly eleven! We should get to bed" I squinted and squished up my face," spoilsport'" the other girls laughed, even lily had a small smile. She huffed," fine if you all want to fall asleep during class by all means go ahead, I laughed and propped my arm on her shoulder, " ahhh this looks like the start of a beautiful roommate sister hood," everyone smiled.

**Yay I have finished it**** and its….12:35 am: D ahhh close enough Review!**


	4. Fights And Family

**Back again well this chapter will focus on how James and Bella got their close cousin friendship. Hope you enjoy, oh and Bella gets into her first fight**

**I, Teya, do not own any harry potter characters**

"Finally, lessons" I said with an excited smile

Hogwarts so far had been pretty bland. But now that our first lesson was here I couldn't help but be ecstatic and nervous. Sirius laughed at me, "Gosh Kerri can you be anymore of a nerd," I punched him in the arm.

"Can nerds do that?" I said and continued to eat the last of my bacon. "Don't worry Bella I agree with you," Remus said while shaking his head at Sirius. I jumped up, "Yeah Team Smart people!" I raised my hand to high five him. He chuckled and high fived me back. "Well we better go to class," We all got up

"wait what class do we have?"

"History of Magic Sirius" James said. "Oh ok cool because I'm tired,"

We were walking, minding are businesses when a fifth year bumped in to me knocking down my bag. I bent down to pick it up and was about to mumble sorry when he let out a menacing laugh. I looked up and saw a silver blonde haired boy smirking down at me, "on the floor," he kicked me bag away from me, " Your rightful place," James and Sirius looked furious, "Fuck off Lucius" Sirius growled.

"Now now is that anyway to your future cousin in law," James and Sirius charged at Lucius but I got up and quickly held them back.

"Ha! How pathetic. A mudblood has to defend you." My blood started boiling. Alice told me and Lily what 'Mudblood' meant. Believe me im a monster when I get insulted. I turned to Lucius, "listen you blond haired faggot. I'm one of the few people you DO NOT want to be calling that name to. I don't get offended I get pissed the fuck off. So listen here you git. If you get me pissed off again I will hex you so bad your grandson will cringe in pain!" he looked disgusted at me and stormed dramatically away. I smirked and imitated an over exaggerated walk of his. Sirius and the others laughed, "Wow Bella I doubt anyone has stood up to Malfoy like that, let alone a muggleborn," I just shrugged, "Well now he knows I don't play nice"

James grinned, "Bella you want to be a pureblood?" he laughed, "You can say you're my cousin" I giggled, "hell yeah! I'm James Potter's cousin!" I put my arm over his shoulders, "Let's get to class cuz" He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders, "Yeah lets go cousin"

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN OR ILL SENDS SIRIUS AFTER YOU!" Sirius smiled evilly and chased James to class. Remus and Peter walked normally.

The rest of my classes pretty much all went the same way. With James or Sirius carrying me to class. Sirius even gave me a piggyback ride to lunch. We spent the whole time making fun of James. During charms he got caught staring lovingly at Lily. She responded by sending the stick they were supposed to be levitating, into his face.

"Mate she is crazy for you" Sirius aid I raised my eyebrow, "How so?" Sirius smirked, "That was the stick of love she poked him with!" James glared at us and we erupted into fits of laughter," I love Hogwarts,"

**Yay 2 chapters in 1 day with about half an hour to spare. I'm good review please**


	5. Unfriendly Quidditch

**Hey I'm back again; just letting you guys know that this is a 7 story series.**

**In other news I will be starting a new series sometime this week. All of the marauders, including lily and Bella will read the Harry Potter books (: well my version since I have to include Bella and Sirius children :O woops spoiler! Anyways on with the story**

**To 'Hi': Thank you so much for your review :D you can't not believe how happy you made me. After I read it I went right to writing this chapter. So this is dedicated to you**

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell out. I was doing my charms essay in the common room. I turned to see Sirius and James running full speed at the couch I was sitting on. I quickly scooted so I wouldn't get squashed. James handed me a flyer he had no doubt torn from the board, it read:

_All first years will have FLYING LESSONS_

_Your house will determine the time and date of your lesson_

_On the Quidditch Field_

_Brooms will be provide_

_Gryffindor-Slytherin: 10:00am October 22_

_Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff: 10:00am October 23_

I stared at the parchment and then to James and Sirius's faces. I felt myself go red, "Uhh what's Quidditch?" I asked feeling stupid. Their faces dropped. James looked offended, "Sirius we have to teach her"

"I agree" and they took me to an empty table and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and Sirius began drawing what James was saying. "Okay so there are seven players on each team. There's three chasers who play with something called a Quaffle, Sirius that looks nothing like a Quaffle, anyways, they try getting it into the three hoops. Okay then there's the two beaters. They play with the bats and two balls called bludgers, they try hitting the chasers on the opposite teams so they can drop the Quaffle. Ok then there's the Keeper he guards the hoops, making sure the opposite team doesn't score. Finally there's the seeker, he plays with the Golden Snitch. He tries to catch it and, if he does he gives the 150 points for their team and ends the game, and that's it" he stared at me grinning, "got it cousin?" I nodded, "I want to play" I said excitedly. Sirius smirked, "Sadly we can't we are only first years. They only allow 2-7 years." I groaned, "LAMMMEEEE" I sat back on the couch and took out my iPod, "How is it working here?" James asked

"I asked Dumbledore if he could make it so I can use it here because I will literally have a panic attack if I don't use it for a day so he put a spell on it so it works here" James and Sirius just nodded "You too are confused huh,"

"Yes"  
>"Immensely" We all laughed.<p>

On October 22 James Sirius and I woke up extra early that Saturday morning, well by early I mean like 9:30am. We ran to the field where Madam Hooch and other Gryffindor and Slytherins started to gather around two lines of brooms.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "Alright everyone stand to the left of your broom, stick our your right hand and say 'Up' "

Everyone began to shout 'Up' James and Sirius's broom went up on their first try. On the second try I triumphantly got the broom in my hand. Remus was still having trouble with his. I looked around at the Slytherins. I saw Snape become mad at his broom, finally he gave a frustrated 'UP' and WHACK the broom went straight up and smacked him in his face, James and Sirius howled in laughter. I stifled a laugh when Lily glared at them, "Oi you two stop laughing! You wouldn't like it if it you got hit!"

James grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair, "That's where you're wrong lily, that would never happen to me," Lily scoffed and was about to retort when I turned her around facing me, "forget it Lily their just being the show off prats that they are" "Oi I heard that Bella!" James yelled. I rolled my eyes and Lily relaxed a bit.

Since we all got our brooms up and successfully flown off the ground Madam hooch said, "You will get into pairs and practice tossing the Quaffle," she then explained what a Quaffle was and its use in Quidditch then read the partners, "Black you'll be paired with Zabini, Lupin, with Greengrass; peter, Estrange; Lily, Davis; Kerri, Bullstrode; and Potter you'll be paired with Snape" I saw Potter swear under his breath and we flew to be in front of our partners. Bullstrode was very wide shouldered and boxy. She looked very manly and seemed capable eating someone that made her mad. Madam Hooch passed Quaffles to the Gryffindor side then blew the whistle to tell us to start. Sirius and Zabini looked like they were trying to make each other explode with their eyes while trying to hurt each other with the Quaffle. Lily was having trouble with partner; Davis seemed to be aiming for Lily's head instead of her arms. Bullstrode and I passed the Quaffle for awhile when an awful smell hit our noses and the sound of James laughing filled my ears. Apparently James had thrown a Dung bomb at Snape. Sirius looked away from his glare match with Zabini and started laughing, "Nice one mate, it suits the rest of his outfit, just needed the right smell," Zabini chose this moment to throw the Quaffle at his head. Sirius ducked and it hit Peter instead. He squeaked in pain and fell of his broom. That caused laughter from the Slytherins side.

After the lesson the guys and I walked to a shady tree by the lake, "Man I can't wait until Second year when we can try out!" James grinned like a toddler talking about candy, "I heard two of the chasers are Seven years, maybe me and you can try out Bella?" I laughed," Me? No I was horrible..." Sirius scoffed, "Please you were a natural I bet if we played a game you would have made 100% of your attempted shots, Maybe you should be a Quidditch player professionally, maybe the Cannons?" James snorted, "Please Sirius she would want to play on a team that could ACTUALLY get to the Quidditch World Cup," Sirius pouted then started talking to James about Quidditch and the Cannons stats. Remus and I rolled our eyes. We were both thinking the same thing, _how did we become friends with people who were so obsessed with Quidditch?_


	6. All in The Family

**Just to let all my readers know I might now be able to update everyday like I used to because I now email my chapters to my aunt/editor/helper when I have writers block person. But I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. This chapter is for all the people confused when I called Bella's Uncle Bill abusive.**

**I also want people to know that I get my energy to write From 'Hi'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry's parents or their classmates; I do own Bella and her family**

I soon understood why James and Sirius loved Quidditch so much. By Christmas I, Bella Kerri, was a Quidditch fanatic. I had borrowed 'Quidditch through the Ages' from James so many times I could recite it to you. I got a subscription to Quidditch Weekly. I was transformed into a Holyhead harpies fan, also a Puddlemere United fan. I had Posters all over my portion of my dorm room. Often I catch Lily staring at them in amazement. I guess because they move and she hasn't adjusted yet to the magical ways.

I however embraced it completely, I'll usually be studying or doing homework almost always during breaks but I also made time to hang out with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter and also got to chat with Lily, Alice, in the library. Lily and I have become like best friends. We understand each other because we are both muggleborns, and we muggleborns have to stick together.

On the last day of the term James Sirius and I were in the common room talking about their Christmas plans. I sulked on the inside. I was going home for the holidays. I desperately prayed that my Aunt and uncle would forget to write to me to tell me to come home. Sirius seemed to sense that I was distraught. He smirked and said, "so how 'bout them Harpies?" I rolled my eyes. Earlier that day I was complained that they had lost tragically. I winked at him, "How 'bout them Cannons?" Sirius pouted, making us laugh.

At around ten o'clock James, Remus, and Peter went up to bed. I sat there, too depressed to go up to my dorm. I felt Sirius put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Bells you okay?" I looked up at his gray eyes. Something about those eyes made me feel safe. They made me feel like I can tell him everything and trust him. I sighed and began to tell him my woeful tale of my parents and my aunt's house. I didn't notice until Sirius wiped a tear off my face that I was crying. He hugged me, "Don't worry Bells you're not alone," I looked at him confused. He then told me about HIS life. _Wow and I thought my life sucked_, "Oh Sirius and here I was talking about my petty family problems," Sirius chuckled

"I think we're in the same boat Bells" I smiled,

"And if the boat decides to sink. We'll swim to the shore and laugh at the people who can't swim," He laughed, "First you got to teach me how to swim

I flooed to my Aunts house, and as usual it was quiet. I rolled my eyes and took my stuff to my room. As soon as I put my stuff down my three cousins came running in. "Belly!" My five year old cousin, Marcus yelled, his long wavy hair getting in his eyes

"You're back! How is it at you're school?" nine year old Margot said her pigtails bouncing in her excitement. "THNAK GOD you're here I need you to help me to get ready for my date tonight," Melody, my 16 year old cousin said, curlers in her hair. I laughed, "hi to you too Melee," Melody rolled her eyes, "well you know I'm glad you r back Bells, gosh that school made you dumb," I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when I heard a hoarse voice call out from downstairs,

"Where are the kids Kate? They forgot to turn the TV. Fucking ungrateful kids! Can't even turn off the telly, what are the good for?" I cringed; "Ahh the beast is still the same I see," Melody rolled her eyes. This is going to be a looong 'vacation'.

Christmas Day finally came, I woke up and prayed to god today would be a good day. _Because I mean really, it's Christmas. Really who's mean and evil at Christmas? Uncle Bill that's who._ I groaned to myself and force my body out of bed and into the shower, when I got up I looked at the clock; it was only 4:30. I scowled._ Darn Aunt Katie and her Sun blocking drapes. _I fell onto the bed in my towel; after a few minutes I realized I wasn't going back to bed I decided to get dressed. I put on a brown shirt dress, white tights, and cream boots. Then sat in bed, put my iPod on and took out 'Fantastic beast and where to find them'

At 6:30 Marcus and Margret busted into my room jumping up and down yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I laughed, "I know I know get off," They got off and dragged me too the living room where my uncle was in his usual chair drink alcohol. "You're up early," I said casually. He glared up at me, "Katherine woke me up," he said nodding towards my aunt as she sorted the presents, "something about family time blah blah," I rolled my eyes and sat by my pile, "Okay since Bella is the guest she can go first," _Guest? I'm living with the women and she calls me a guest?_ I shook my head, "No let's have youngest to oldest,"

Aunt Kate sighed, "Okay then Marcus," Marcus grinned and began ripping the wrapping off of stuff, "Bella you got me the Sesame Street video I wanted! Thanks!" he started jumping up and down and throwing wrapping paper up in the air. Aunt Kate excuse herself from the tree saying she felt icky and had to shower. I eyed Marcus cautiously when I saw Bill's eye twitch, "Marcus maybe you should settle down we don't want you to…" I was cut off as Marcus threw a bag up in the air and hit a vase, knocking it over. I sucked in my breath, knowing what was going to happen. Bill jumped from his chair and smacked Marcus on the head, "What's wrong with you! Bella told you to stop but did you listen now you foul insufferable son of a bitch!" Marcus whimpered, "I….I….," Bill threw his alcohol on him. Melody stood up red with anger, "HES JUST A LITTLE KID! THEY BREAK STUFFS ALL THE TIME AND HE IS NOT SOME RAGDOLL THAT YOU CAN HIT AROUND AND THROW YOU'RE DRINKS AT!" Bill Turned and gave a death glare at Melody his veins popping out of his temples. I jumped up and grabbed a crying Marcus and a Scared Margret and took them to the kitchen. I grabbed mine and Melody's iPods from the table and gave them to them, they quickly put them on. I heard Melody's screams and Bills grunts as he hit her repeatedly. I set the two kids up on the counter and, after I washed up Marcus, I started washing dishes. I don't know why but ever since I was old enough to be trusted with dishes I would always do them, it was calming to me.

A few minutes later Melody came in, with her bloodshot eyes and a slightly busted lip, she went to the freezer, got out the frozen peas, grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. She leaned towards me, her eyes springing with fresh tears. I stopped washing dishes and hugged her I felt tears fall down my face as well. Two pairs of arms wrapped around us as well. I heard Melody muffle, "you're getting me all wet," we all laughed as we broke out of the hug, "Come on Melee help me with the dishes," she dramatically fell to the floor,

"Why are you punishing me Belly," I rolled my eyes, "Get up and helped me you Drama Queen," She laughed. I smiled, I loved her laugh, it was light and bubbly. It makes you want to just twirl around and around. She got up, gave Marcus and Margot a kiss on the head and a ruffle to their hair and started helping me wash the dishes, "I'm glad you're Here Bella," she looked up at me,

I had a smile plaster on my face," I am too Melody,"

**Ahh cousin love…the best love, so how was that? I wanted to portray the kind of person Bella was in this chapter, review and tell me what you think please, ill love you all forever. Also I was wondering...should I have another big Sirius-Bella gushy heart to heart moment? Message me your answers.**


	7. BewareSheDeath Eaters

** Well I'm back, well I think this is one of my favorite chapters, Bella gets to show off her feisty side and she also think about Sirius.**

**Hi: Thank you for showing interest in my story! Well when I work on my chapters I usually have Pandora on so whatever song come inspires me to write, when I write about Sirius and Bella I HAVE to have a love song sung by Chris brown, Nicki Minaj, or Katy Perry or else I don't feel inspired enough**

**Enjoy the chapter_Teya**

I flopped down into my poster bed._ Finally, I'm here, where I belong._ I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Lily bouncing towards me and flopped down next to me, "I hey, I missed you, there was no one to calm me down when James annoyed me, I sort of threw a spoon at him during the Christmas feast last night," I laughed and hugged her, "You're an idiot Lil,"

"And you aren't," she retorted, "I am now offended Lillian," she glared at me for a few seconds, then we busted out laughing. We spent about an hour catching up and just talking, when I got up, "I should probably head down to find the guys, there probably missing me just as much as you did," she shook her head, "Nope no one missed you more than me," I smirked, "Jealous much,?" Lily glared at me," why would I be jealous of the miserable, arrogant egotistical bloody idiotic toe rag!" I smiled, "who said anything about James?" she threw a pillow at me and I ran down to the common room smiling.

I scanned around and found the four boys on two of the couches, Remus and Peter were doing homework, while James and Sirius were talking about the Cannons. I smiled as I laid down on the two, my head in Sirius's lap and my legs on James. My feet were propped up on the couch arm. James smirked at me, "Hey Belly," I smirked in response, "Hey Jamie," Sirius laughed, "Mate she always gets you with that," I grinned and shot up my fist, "I am victorious, like always," James began tickling my stomach, I started wiggling like crazy, I screamed, "Stop….James!" Soon Sirius joined in, "Remus!" I shouted, "Help me," He looked at me as if debating whether or not to come, "And have me get tickled?" he asked, "No I'm good," I fell off the couch and after a few minutes, they stopped, "Ohh Remus, let me repay you for helping me,"

"Uhh no thanks are needed really," he said. I pounced on him. _Yep, it's good to be back._

The rest of the holidays went by great. On New Year's Eve I taught James And Sirius about 'New Year resolutions' and help them make there's. James's was he would make Lily like him. Sirius's was that he would become a ladies' man by third year, Remus's was he would finish the series of books he was currently reading, Peter's was he would start trying really hard and at least get Acceptables. Mine was to start running 5 time around tome Black lake in the morning before breakfast and 5 times after dinner. James showed us his Invisibility Cloak he inherited from his dad, he said I can use it to go down to the grounds so I can run and then bring it back when I met up with him to go to breakfast.

The holidays ended all too quickly and soon it was back to Classes. Keeping my resolution I got up at 3am I quietly pulled on a sports bra, a tank top and a pair of work out shorts. I pulled me hair up into a messy bun. I got James's cloak and my iPod and crept down stairs. I put on the cloak and silently made my way down to the grounds, when I got there I took of the cloak and the tank top. I stretched a bit, turned on my iPod, and then broke out into a sprint. _This is relaxing; I could do this every day. Just come here, run, and think. However what would I think about? 1LAP my family? My friends? Sirius? Wait wasn't Sirius part of friends? No he's too cute to be my friend. Wait cute? 2LAPS for god sakes I'm only 11 and I'm already saying he's cute! No, he's not cute he's handsome, in a friend way,3LAPS god I hope I don't like him, maybe it one of those 6 year old crushes,4LAPS don't you usually marry those? God help me._ I shook my head from my thoughts as I finished my last lap. I sat down by a tree and put my shirt back on. I closed my eyes for a bit, exhausted, then got the cloak and made me way back to the castle to get ready for the day.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" I said after I almost fell asleep in my pudding. Sirius smiled, "Well that's because you decide to get up at 3am Mondays through Fridays Bells," I stuck my tongue out at him, "I still can't believe I slept past breakfast. "Hey if I wasn't for me you would have slept through lunch too," Lily said. James smirked, "And we thank you for that Lils and tried to hug her but she pushed him away, "Never. Call. Me. Lils," She told giving him a death glare. James smiled, "Yes Ma'm," I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot Jamie," I laughed as James pouted.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus said casually,"Well me and lily are going to the library to work on that potions essay," I said. James quickly said, "I can come with if you want, It can be a date" I snorted into my pumpkin juice. Lily's face grew red, "JAMES POTTER IM BLODDY ELEVEN I AM WAY TOO YOUNG TO GO ON A DATE ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!" James just smiled, "Right of course I'll ask you in Third Year," I shook my head as Lily's face grew red as a tomato. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. I got up and grabbed my bag also, "Smooth Jamie," I said shaking my head and walked off to the Library following Lily.

"I cannot believe that jerk!" Lily screamed. I had caught up to her a few minutes ago and she complained nonstop. I was half paying attention to her when Lily suddenly stopped her ranting as she bumped into a fifteen year old girl with silver blond hair, she looked down at where Lily had fallen, "Watch where you're going Mudblood," I glared at her, "I take it you're a Malfoy." I spat. She looked at me and smirked, "No silly little mudblood I'm a Black, but soon will become one," I glared at her about top retort when someone called her, "Cissy! Hurry up they're expecting us… oh eww muddies," The girl, about a year older the 'Cissy' with crazy black hair. I smirked, "Yeah Cissy, hurry along, you're need," The girl with the black hair hissed, "How dare you speak to her like that you foul Mudblood bitch!" I walked right up to her, "Call me a Mudblood one more time, I dare you," 'Cissy' tried to pull her away from me,

"Come on Bella she's not worth it," I smirked, "Well well looks like you share a name with a 'Mudblood'," She glared at me, "You are nothing but dirt n my shoes you filthy Muggleborn! And the name is Bellatrix," I laughed,

"Well at least Muggleborns know how to fight," I threw my wand down, "without wands," Bellatrix laughed and was about to raise her wand when I grabbed her wand threw it to the ground and punched her in the face. Lily scurried on the floor and got 'Cissy's' wand. However she didn't seem to care at the moment, "Bellatrix!" She cried, she ran up to me and slapped me across the face. I glared at her and pounced on her pulling her hair and shaking her. Lily quickly took Bellatrix's wand as she got up off the floor and headed towards me, "Get your hands off my sister bitch!" she was about to attack me when someone knocked her down. I looked, still shaking 'Cissy', to see who it was. I saw James on top of her. I let out a scream; Cissy was now pulling my hair. I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled hard, when she let go I started bombing her face with me fists, she screamed as her hands tried to swat away my hands, I felt a guys hands around my waist pulling my off of her, I still swung my hands out, "Bells, stop calm down!" I heard Sirius yell, I stopped, my chest heaving. Bellatrix and Cissy stood up. "You will regret this You Mudblood bitch fucking slut!" I got angry again, I started advancing toward her but Sirius still hand his arms around me. They grabbed their wands from Lily, and strutted away; I wiggled away from Sirius and punched a wall. Sirius smirked, "I see you two have met my dear cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix," I grimace, "There charming," I said. Sirius laughed, "Come on we'll walk you two to the library," Lily looked a bit dramatized. I walked over to her and put an arm over her shoulders, "let's go," AS we walked Sirius was bouncing, "I can't wait until this gets around 'Narcissa and Bellatrix, get fucked up by a first year'," we all laughed.

**Once again, I love this chapter, ha-ha when James knocked down Bellatrix I LAUGHED as I was writing it, I am currently writing the next one and I think you guys are going to like it. Please review it would mean so much to me**


	8. Prank!

**Hello everyone here is chapter 8. Sorry for the LOOOOONGG wait, I didn't have time to update, I have been busy with cheer amd their bonding activites, also I was grounded *tear* but its finally done! Hope you all enjoy**

**To Hi: yes you are my favorite because you are my first and most energetic reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my plot, Bella, and the froggies! Everything else belongs to JayKayRowl.**

Bella sighed, she closed the book she had be reading and found out the usual people that accompany her weren't there. She was about to get up to go to bed when Sirius jumped out from behind a couch. Bella jumped then started laughing, "Bloody hell Sirius don't scare me like that," I said, "How long were you there?" Sirius jumped on one of the couches. "about fifteen minutes. You're turning into a Remus, Bells and I don't like it where is my usual partner in crime?" He helped me up the couch and I jumped with him,

"I think James is upsaits sleeping," Sirius laughed, "Not that partner in crime," He smiled and shook his head, " My swimming buddy," I smiled, remembering that talk I had with Sirius, "Don't worry she's still here. I am just studying on spells on how to deal with pesky Slytherins. Somethings not right," I stopped jumping , "Everytime I get close to one, like in Potions or something, I can sense that there plotting something,"Bella just realized how weak her knees felt. Sirius realized this too and her gently pushed her down to the couch

"Don't worry Bella, you got us, I promise we wont them hurt you," He hugged me tightly, I hugged him back, "Sirius,"

"Yeah?"he looked straight into my eyes and I looked into his, "Im glad we met," He smiled his little smile that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach, "im glad too, im glad we're best friends, and Nothing will change that, not even my family," I smiled. He bent down and kissed my check, "you know normal best friends don't kiss their best friend's cheek," I told him. He smirked, "Now Belly think about it. We are far from normal," I laughed, knowing its true

James pushed me through the hall, blind folded, "Jamie what are you doing? Why am I blindfolded?" I felt arms on my shoulders pushing me in an unknown direction. "well me and Sirius were exploring the castle last night,"

"without me? Oh Jamie you just broke my heart," I said in a mock hurt tone. James laughed and I could tell he was smirking," Anyways we were walking around and Sirius slipped and suddenly a door appeared and we opened it and well we thought we would show you," My adrenaline kicked in, "Okay, you have my interest, but why am I blindfolded?" I could that James was smirking, "Because the door said we couldn't bring anyone unless they can't know where it was until it's trusted you. I stooped walking, "I swear James if this is a prank I will hex so bad! Say goodbye to having children!" James and Sirius laughed, I noticed James laughed nervously,I smirked, "Oh look we're here!" he said. we went through a door and as soon as it closed james took off my blindfold. It looked like a deserted classroom, the only unusual thing was that there was a mirrior in the middle of the room.

I was mad, "James what the bloody hell is this?" I yelled irritated. James quickly pushed me towards the mirrior,"It shows your hearts desire," I looked at myself, but I didn't see just myself. It was me, an older me, around 18, it looked like it was Christmas, I was at a feast, I was with James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, we all were sitting down, eating, talking, laughing. I stood there, trying to figure out what this ment. Suddenly it hit me. My hearts desire, is a loving family. My face grew pink, "What do you see? Sirius asked. I debated whether or not tot ell them. I sighed, "I see all of us celebrating Christmas together," Sirius smiled. James grinned and hugged me,lifting me off the ground, "Yay cousin Belly im in your future!" I laughed, "Yes Jamie now put me down before there I murder you, that's one less plate I have to set for Christmas," Sirius laughed. I looked at him, "You too,"

"What did I do?" I said, a little panic. I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey where were you guys?" Remus just got out of the dormitories when we came back. I almost screamed when I saw him. I ran, jumped over a couch and held him by the shoulders, "Are you okay? You look awful!" He looked like he hasn't been eating, or sleeping, or walking. He smirked, "Oh thank you Bella," I grinned "you're welcome, but seriously whats wrong?" "Oh im just feeling a bit under the weather, so is my mother, im going to visit her tomorrow,"

"Didn't you visit her last month?" I asked. Remus looked troubled, "oh uh well she was getting better but now shes not," he was suspicious but I decided not to press it further, "Oh well I hope she gets better," Remus smiled shyly, "Thanks," He went to sit down next to Peter and read a book. I mock glared at him, "Remy its Saturday you can't sit and read a book on a Saturday. Especially because it's an unusually hot April day!" Remus crinckled his nose at his nickname, "Well whatelse am I suppose to do?" I smiled miseviously, "I know exactly what to do," Sirius took one glance at my look and he smirked and ran up to his dormitory. Remus looked confused and James had a goofy grin on his face. Remus eventually find out, rolled his eyes and went to read. Peter still looked confused. Sirius came back with James's cloak. Remus looked up. "Am I going to be part of this prank?" I smirked, "OF COURSE!"

" I cant believe im doing this. I cant believe im doing this,"

"Shut up Remus,"

"No I will not shut up James! This is insane whos idea was this?" Sirius smirked, "Yours," Remus glared, "I was kidding!" Sirius silently laughed. "Shut up all of you!" I whispered. James rolled his eyes, "_Shut up all of you," _SMACK! James scowled andrubbed his head, "Not cool Bella," I smirked. "What is the plan again?" Peter had a confused look on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Gosh Peter are you stupid?" SMACK! Sirius turned to Bella. However she was laughing and shaking her head, she pointed to a smirking Remus. Sirius pouted, "Anyways Peter James, Sirius and I will levitate the bucket over in that class room. You will come in chased by Slytherins, and then we spill the buckets contents over them," Peter frowned, "Why am I the one that is getting chased? What is Remus doing?"

"Remus is watching out for teachers," Peter was still frowning, "Alright," He then went to go search for worthy Slytherins. James turned to Remus, "You'll stay in the hallway with my Invisibility Cloak, if you see a teacher coming say butterbeer, if you see Peter coming say firewhiskey," Remus nodded tiredly, he put it on and the rest of us went inside the classroom with the bucket, "Ugh Sirius did you have to pick the grossest thing to put in the bucket," Sirius looked at me, "But they're green and slimy, just like them," We levitated it and hid behind a chalkboard. After a few minutes we heard Remus shout, "Firewhiskey!" followed by Peters shuffled footsteps. We got ready

"Ready, 1…2…3…GO!" Peter burst into the room, and hid under a desk. The Slytherins quickly came in, we broke the spell and the bucket turned up side down, sending frogs falling all over them, "ARGGGGGHHHHH!" They screamed, running out of the classroom, all slimy and covered in frogs. WE all came out of our hiding spots laughing, even Remus came into the classroom chuckling tiredly, "That was actually a pretty good prank," Sirius was howling, "Man we have to do this again!" I jumped up and down, "We should do one at thew end of term!" James grinned, "We should start planning now,"

**Ahh the end of another good chapter. They're first prank *tear tear* Okay people if you have any ideas on a chapter DO NOT be afriad to tell me, almost 99% of the time I WILL use them, just review and tell me them. Also next chapter, there will be a contest, I will put lyrics from any Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, Drake, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, And Even Elton John( I was recently watching Gnomeo and Juliet) lyrics in the chapter, the first one to email me all of the correct lyrics and their email to teya_ will get the next chapter sent to them and only them and will have the chapter dedicated to them, However has a consellation prize EVERYONE will receive a sneak peak to the chapter. You have until the day I finish Chapter 9. Good luck to everyone!**


	9. AN not a chapter

A/N Okay soory for all you people on Story Alert saying, "Ooooo New chapter" this isn't a new chapter I just want to let everyone in my contest note that you have until Chapter 10 not 9. Okay sorry, just fot that ill tell you a hint:

I am put in lyrics of TWO songs that aren't one of the artist I listed

Good luck!


	10. Birthday and Bugs

**This is the last chapter* tear* well I like to thank Hi and JasperSaysRelax2010. Also, to the other 'reviewer' if you don't like the way I portray my characters then feel free not to read, just saying. Well hope you all love the chapter.**

Time flew past and suddenly I woke up on a wonderful beautiful May Saturday afternoon. _Ugh my birthday._ I never really liked my birthday; usually it meant a boring party where my parents invite their friends with their annoying stuck up daughters. However, I woke up to a pile of packages on my bed. I smiled _presents! _I decided to carefully take of the wrapping to save. Lily bought me a Holyhead Harpies Magazine filled with posters and one of their shirts saying: "future Holyhead Harpy coming through" James bought me Holyhead Harpies charm bracelet. I could tell he ordered it from a magazine because I remember drooling over it. I loved it because the charms where bewitched to move around. Sirius bought me a necklace with a gold rose and a ruby in the middle, I stared at it for awhile, awing it, and he also got me a button that blinked 'It's My Birthday'. Remus bought me my own copy of Quidditch through the ages, and a magic novel, which was cool because I've always wanted to read one. I smiled and stacked my presents on my dresser and went to go shower.

After showering I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put on some shorts and the shirt Lily gave me, I put on James bracelet, I would have put on Sirius's necklace but it didn't match so instead I wore my pin. I took the book Remus gave me, which was call, "And Then He Gave Me a Chocolate Frog" and headed down to the common room. I thought I was going to have quiet time but I was soon surrounded by all my friends and Remus was carrying a cake. I was shocked. "Happy Birthday!" They all yelled. I laughed, "Thank you guys... I don't... I don't know what to say." Sirius got my head and dumped it on the cake. "Don't speak just eat," I picked my head up, wiped the cake off of my face and threw it at Sirius. He screamed so girly I fell down laughing. Soon we were in a big cake fight that we knew we were going to pay later. And sure enough a prefect came up to us and told us to clean it up. We laughed at the fact that we didn't even eat the cake. But the cleaning was entertaining because James put hair in Lily's hair and then asked her out. Boy can Lily tackle.

After our cake fight they took me down to the lake and there was a beautiful picnic feast. The whole time Lily kept close to me. Occasionally glaring at James and James would grin his prize winning grin back at her making her roll her eyes and look away. Other than that we all started talking about the end of term. We were all dreading it. I was dreading it I loved my new friends. We got so close this year and I'm going to miss them when we leave. I was broken out of my thoughts by Sirius's hands pulling mine. He led me to another side of the lake. He looked at me, "You're not wearing your necklace" I smiled, "It didn't match,"

"You don't like it do you?"

"What? No! It's beautiful; I'm planning on wearing it to the end of term feast"

"Promise?"

"I swear,"

Time slowly ticked by and before I knew it I entered the Great Hall on our last day. I fiddled with Sirius's necklace nervously. I walked sadly and sat down next to the James and the guys and lily and the girls. Sirius tapped me lightly, "Come Bells be excited. We are going to be 2nd years next year!" Lily rolled her eyes, "Really Black?" she said sarcastically, "And I suppose we would be 3rd years after that" "Hey Lily it's the end of term feast, please say you'll go out with me" James said, grinning all goofy. Lily glared, "No Potter I will never go out with you!" I laughed. James just smiled and looked at me, "Don't worry Cuz, she will eventually, I promise," I laughed again. I stopped when I saw Lily's face and her hand inching toward the pudding. I debated with myself then decided not to. Not to what you ask? SPLAT! Lily dumped the pudding on James, "How did I know!" I yelled while the guys howled in laughter.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being an insufferable toe-rag!"

The whole Great Hall laughed. I could see James cheeks grow pink. However he stood up and licked his lips, "Pudding tastes great!" Everyone laughed again. "Go Jamie I didn't know you can make a bad situation a good one," "My dear cousin you have much to learn," I stuck my tongue out at him. Sirius leaned next to me, "Are you sure that spell will work?" I smirked, "I've been practicing since April, and I have it down,"James smiled, "So when is it going to happen?" Suddenly all the students screamed. The food had turned into bugs, and started crawling all over the place. The teachers scrambled, trying to get rid of the bugs the guys and I just sat down and tried to control our laughter, pretending we had no idea what was going on. However I guess it didn't work because McGonagall called us all over

"What on earth were you five thinking?"

"Aww come on Minnie its funny!"

"No Mr. Potter this isn't a joke now rid the Great Hall of these insects!"

"Yes Mama" We all said I took out my wand and muttered the counter curse. We turned back to Minnie, "Now I would take points but seeing as it's the end of term, I will not be taking away points. However if you continue marauding around I will take points away, Sirius laughed, "Trust Minnie the Marauders and Bella will continue,"

"Mate that's brilliant! 'The Marauders'!"

I just shook my head._ They would make up a group. Boy. I'm going to miss them._

**Last chapter *tear tear* But don't worry the sequel 'Moonlight' will be posted soon, and it will be longer that this one. Here are some sneaks peeks. Hope you enjoy.**

"I got home from the funeral, everyone was bummed out. However inside I know they're smiling, we are free, free from the burden, free from the pain, free from the evil that is called..."

"I stood there looking at him cry, 'I understand if you never want to see me again?' James and Sirius laughed, 'Mate we wouldn't stop talking to you over something like this!' I bent down to Remus, 'Don't worry, know that we know we'll go through this together, hell if we have to become animals we'll do it' Sirius grinned, 'that's it!' "


End file.
